


your's forever

by Larry289



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: Larry in 2018





	your's forever

Harry Styles

 

I look at my phone. 30 minutes before Louis is supposed to  call me. Having a long distance relationship is difficult. A long distance marriage is even harder but after all that X-Factor craziness and the beards we could survive almost everything. Louis and I had been caught kissing  in Pennsylvania before my concert began by a few fans but they can't confirm that it was Louis. We make it work we always have. I mean the road has been pretty bumpy but I love Louis and he loves me. I scroll through a bit of fan fiction and watch a few larry videos. I even find a video where there's a song about our relationship and it's perfect. I have to show Louis that when he calls. And then I watch a few 2018 X-Factor moments. I even leave a like on one of the X-Factor videos. Luckily nobody will figure out that it's me because I'm logged in with my mum's account. Then he finally calls me. I quickly answer the call and smile once I see him. "Hey my love" Louis says smiling at me. I smile back at him. "Hey Lou" I say smiling at him. "Did you just wake up?" Louis asks me since I am still in bed with nothing else on except for my underwear. "No I woke up hours ago, I've just bein spending  my hours awake reading fan fiction and watching Larry videos and X Factor 2018 highlights." 

Louis smiles at me. "Sounds like a nice way to spend your morning." He says smiling. But then his smile drops and he shakes his head. "I tried convincing Simon to fly you over here and be my guest judge but it looks like the man just won't let himself be convinced.". "Louis you know Simon we knew that would never happen. It's ok Lou, plus I bet you and Liam will have a great time together and I'm flying over wether I'm your guest judge or not anyways. Mum's gotten us tickets so you're just going to have to sneak me in!" I say smiling at him. Louis smiles again and I'm happy. I love seeing him smile. "You're coming to see me?" Louis asks smiling. "Duh, can't let our beloved  Larry shippers die out can we?" I ask smiling.  Louis nods frowning. "What's wrong?" I ask frowning now too. "As much as I love our fans and the shippers the pressure just gets a lot bit much you know, I don't know how to keep this from them anymore" Louis says sighing. "I know it's hard babe but we're just going to survive this last year signed  with Syco." I say sighing. "Yeah you're right" Louis says smiling again. "Oh I remember I wanted to show you this Larry song I found on YouTube!" I say smiling. "Send me the link and I'll make sure to watch it" Louis says smiling. I nod. 

"Have you gotten any closer to getting your album finished and ready for release ?" I ask frowning. "Yeah actually I have but I need you to listen to it one more time before I give my ok for releasing it to the world" Louis says smiling at me. I nod. Louis takes his phone from beside him and plays all the songs of the album. His album is amazing. "It's perfect Louis" I say smiling at him. Louis smiles and blushes. "You really think it's ready?" Louis asks me smiling. "I know it's ready your fans are going to love it" I say smiling. "I love you" Louis says smiling at me. "I love you too" I say smiling. Then I look at where he is and realize he's not at his house. "Where are you?" I ask frowning. "Oh I'm at El's place" Louis says smiling. "Ugh do I really have to share you with her again?" I ask shaking my head. "You don't have to share me with anybody you know that. She's just a friend and that's all she will ever be." Louis says smiling me. I smile back at him. "I know she's just a friend she's been a pretty good friend to me too at times. I'm sorry I just can't help but feel jealous" I say frowning. "It's ok love I understand" Louis says smiling at me. We talk for a longer while but then after an hour of talking we hang up the call. I miss Louis I miss him so much. 


End file.
